The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and method of encrypting data in the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device having an apparatus for applying a specific encryption algorithm to data that is input to an input/output (IO) line and then storing the encrypted data, and a method of encrypting data in the same.
The demand has increased for a non-volatile memory device which electrically programs and erases data and does not need to refresh when periodically rewriting data. A non-volatile memory device is employed for storing multimedia data in various portable digital apparatuses such as a mobile telephone, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a PDA, etc. However, when the portable digital apparatus is lost or stolen, the data stored in the non-volatile memory device in the portable digital apparatus may be accessed by another person.